Before the Dawn
by Amidala Granger
Summary: Songfic de la canción Before the Dawn, the Evanescence. Kogoro, Ran, Ai y Conan se pierden, y tienen que pasar la noche fuera. Conan encuentra una píldora muy familiar en su chaqueta...


**Before the Dawn**

Otro nuevo caso para ese detective inútil. Mi excelente capacidad de deducción le hacen famoso a él. Cuando recupere mi cuerpo… Ya falta poco, Haibara está terminando el antídoto. Ran, espérame.

- Papá¿dónde estamos? – preguntó la dueña de mis pensamientos. Alcé la mirada, y vi lo que temía ver… perdidos, en un bosque. ¿Cuántas veces nos habrá ocurrido desde que viajo con ellos? Ya empezaba a oscurecer. Pensé que íbamos a encontrar una lujosa mansión, o una humilde cabaña hecha de madera tallada a mano, pero no fue así. En esta ocasión la mala suerte, o Murphy, nos acompañaba.

- Tendremos que pasar la noche a la intemperie – anunció Haibara. No sé cómo diablos se las había ingeniado para acompañarme sin estos tres críos, pero solo por eso ya la admiraba aún más. Y creo que tío Kogoro también.

Nos apeamos y nos dispusimos a buscar algún sitio medianamente aceptable donde poder pasar la noche. Nos separamos para buscalo. Por supuesto, a mí me toco ir con el detective, mientras que las chicas se iban por su parte.

Finalmente, después de recorrer un par de kilómetros a pie y habiendo avanzado únicamente unos cien metros, encontramos una cueva que al menos nos protegería del frío nocturno, o de una posible tormenta.

- Ve a buscarlas en el punto de reunión, como habíamos acordado- me ordenó. Obedecí de mala gana, maldiciéndole incontables veces e insultándole mentalmente.

- Afortunadamente, en el camino me encontré a Haibara.

- ¿Habéis encontrado un sitio? – preguntó.

- Sí, en aquella dirección hay una cueva

- No puede ser…

- ¿Qué?

- Yo vengo de allí

- Pero…- me quedé paralizado- Pero entonces Ran debería estar con tío Kogoro ¿no? Pero no estaba¿seguro que no te equivocas?

- Kudo¿me tomas por idiota?- replicó. Automáticamente me puse en alerta.

- ¡Tú ve con tío Kogoro y dile que no se mueva por nada en el mundo! Yo buscaré a Ran.

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

Ya era noche cerrada. Nos encontrábamos los cuatro en la cueva. Resultó ser que Ran había ido a buscar algo de agua para llenar las cantimploras al ver que Haibara tardaba tanto, y por eso no la habíamos visto. Habíamos encendido una pequeña hoguera y estábamos acurrucados en ella cuando el celular de Ran sonó.

"Qué raro, si aquí no hay cobertura…"- creo que todos pensaron lo mismo que yo. Ran se levantó y cogió el móvil, al tiempo que salía de la cueva para que no la oyéramos. Pasaron los minutos y ella seguía fuera. Tanto su padre como mi compañera de escuela se habían dormido tranquilos, pero yo simplemente no pude. Me disponía a salir cuando metí la mano en un bolsillo de mi abrigo y topé con una cajita. La saqué y la abrí.

Una píldora. Una píldora como la que yo tomé hace tiempo que me permitió ser Shinichi Kudo durante 24 horas. ¿Podría ser…?

_If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

- Oye, Sonoko, te tengo que dejar, estarán preocupados por mí, llevo hablando contigo más de media hora.

_- Vale¡pero no te olvides de la fiesta de compromiso! _– oí que decían. Me oculté tras un grueso árbol, a esperar que Ran se cruzara conmigo. En el momento pasó a mi lado, la tomé del brazo y antes de que me pudiera propinar una patada ya la había atraído hacia mi pecho, abrazándola con fuerza. Ran quedó estática, sin devolver el abrazo.

- Ran…perdóname – mi voz se quebró en ese momento. Oculté mi cabeza en su cuello, donde su embriagante aroma me envolvió. No habló. Se limitó a rodearme el cuello con sus brazos, intentando transmitirme su cariño. ¿O era tal mi desesperación que de un simple gesto amistoso interpretaba lo que no había?

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours_

- Shinichi… ¿dónde has estado? – esto es completamente paradójico. En situaciones normales, ella sería la que está llorando y yo el que le ofrecería consuelo con un abrazo.

- Contigo… siempre contigo…Hattori tenía razón, la primera vez que le viste. Estaba cerca de ti. Siempre lo he estado. Lo siento tanto… tenía, y tengo, tanto miedo a perderte… – ya no podía controlar el llanto al decir esas palabras. Estaba empapando la blusa azul de Ran, pero ella simplemente me estrechó más hacia sí. Me aferré más a ella.

Parecía que nos fuéramos a fundir en uno solo en cualquier momento. ¿En qué momento pasé a ser el sensible de los dos? Estuvimos un buen rato así, abrazados, yo llorando y ella susurrándome palabras de consuelo, intentando calmarme, y consiguiéndolo.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn _

- Ran… - murmuré.

- Dime – dijo en el mismo tono. Me separé de ella, para toparme con una mirada cargada de cariño.

- Recuerdas aquella vez… en el restaurante… - ella asintió, ensombreciendo su rostro – realmente sí quería decirte algo. No me escapé, te lo juro…

- ¿Y si me lo dices ahora? – no sé en qué momento sus manos pasaron de mi cuello a mi cara. Me acariciaba con suavidad, con una ternura inimaginable.

- Yo… - suspiré. Ya había pospuesto este momento demasiado tiempo. – Ran, yo… siempre te he querido. – esta vez sus ojos se aguaron. El brillo que adquirieron bajo la luna llena pudo contra mi control y la besé. Un beso lento, un beso que intentaba transmitir la desesperación de haber estado tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de ella, sin poder hacer nada.

- Shinichi… - empezó cuando nos separamos. Le puse un dedo en los labios y sonreí.

- Lo sé – ella volvió a sonreír y mi sonrisa se amplió. ¿Qué importaban los casos¿Qué importaba la Organización? Si estaba con ella, se estaba cumpliendo mi sueño… La tomé de la cintura y la alcé en brazos, ya riendo, y empecé a dar vueltas con ella. Al dejarla en el suelo la volví a abrazar, llenándola de besos por el cuello.

- Hey, me haces cosquillas.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

Pasó la noche y llegó el amanecer. Un amanecer de tonos anaranjados, que iluminaban el territorio antes dominado por la oscuridad nocturna. La luz perlada de la luna quedó opacada por los rayos dorados del Sol. Ran y yo seguíamos ahí. Nos sentamos en la hierba, abrazados, pegados el uno al otro.

- Te quiero, te quiero y te quiero… - murmuré a su oído, provocando una carcajada.

- ¿Qué tal si me lo dices en muchos idiomas?

- Mmm… te quiero, I love you, ti amo, je t'aime… - medité. Juraría que antes sabía cómo se decía en alemán… expresé mi pensamiento en voz alta, y de nuevo Ran rió, feliz.

- Yo lo conozco en otro más. – y me besó.

El sol terminó de salir, encantado con el nuevo día que pregonaba, iluminando a la recién formada pareja.

Mientras, en la cueva, Shiho Miyano sonreía tristemente.


End file.
